


Neglected

by TealHorse



Series: 50 shades of Grey's Anatomy [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Teasing, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TealHorse/pseuds/TealHorse
Summary: Jo and Alex are stuck inside during a storm.One shot.
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev
Series: 50 shades of Grey's Anatomy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022611
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Neglected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Grey's Anatomy their respective creator, Shonda Rhimes.

Jo had not seen much of Alex since he became Chief. Between spending time with Meredith after Derek's death and running the hospital, he was rarely home. Even when he did come home for the night, it would be late and she would only feel him sneak into bed and pass out. 

She hated it. She even couldn't be jealous of where Alex was spending his time, with Meredith grieving and the hospital needing him. 

So, when a storm hit Seattle, she was beyond happy. She knew she shouldn't feel that way - it would be a disaster for the hospital to go without surgeons, let alone their chief, during a storm. She couldn't help it though, knowing this would be their first day together in months. 

She heard him slam the door to the loft, swearing about the news station for not warning them and frantically looking for Bailey's number on his phone. 

The loft was cold, the power lines down thanks to the storm. She wanted to spend the day in bed with him, but knew he would be on the phone or his laptop all day to look at cases and send emails. 

She made the decision to do the one thing she knew would work. She undressed completely, feeling the goosebumps rising on her arms from the chill, and leant back against the headboard of the bed. She could hear him talking on the phone to Bailey and knew he would be pissed off that he had let her down, not that anything could be done in this kind of situation. 

He wasn't looking at her, not until she had started playing with her nipples and let out a soft moan. She watched him take a quick glance, then a double take in shock. He walked closer and leant against the back of the sofa, watching as she trailed her hand down to her clit. 

He continued to listen to Bailey, but his eyes had turned dark and he could not look away from her. Jo continued to play with herself, glancing down to see the bulge in his pants and grinning. Her pace quickened and she pushed two fingers into herself, fucking herself. She heard his answers to Bailey become shorter and his voice tight as she continued. She could feel herself getting close and knew it would annoy him if she came without him, before he could even kiss her. 

She looked into his eyes as she got closer and closer, watching as he shook his head and became angrier. 

'Yes, Bailey. I'll be in when I can. I have to go.' he growled out, throwing his phone down on the sofa and stalking up to the bed. His hand wrapped around her wrists and pulled them away from her body harshly, holding them above her head and smirking as she wrapped her legs around him, trying to get him to touch her properly. 

'You're a slut' he whispered in her ear, grinding against her. She let out a moan at the contact and tried to lean up to kiss him, but he pulled his head back with a shake of his head. 'No, you can wait. You shouldn't have teased me.' he said, pulling his hips away from her. 

'You've withheld sex for the past few months. You're going to fuck me.' she said with confidence. 'Besides, I get myself off every day. You're just not here to see it.' 

Something inside of him changed and he let her arms go before taking his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. She helped him unbutton his jeans and she pushed them down with her feet while she traced his cock through his underwear. 

He leaned forwards while she played with him and opened a drawer on the bedside table, pulling out a thick silk tie. 

'Since I've not been able to see you play with yourself every day, you're not allowed to see what I'm going to do to you.' he said, wrapping the tie around her head and covering her eyes. 

It was hot. Her senses were on high alert as he started to move, feeling neglected at first before feeling his hot breath against her thigh. He peppered kisses up to her centre, allowing her to expect his mouth, but he only touched her with a finger, tracing around her clit before pushing it into her. Her hands found his hair and she pushed him towards her centre, earning a harsh whisper of 'I knew I should've tied you up' before he gave in and started using his mouth. The pressure on her body was delicious and she could feel her orgasm building again, grinding her hips and moving against his tongue. 

When he pushed a second finger into her without warning and started massaging her g spot, she was done for. She could feel herself falling apart, moaning out his name and pleading for him to fuck her. He was surprised at the speed in which she came, revelling in the feeling of her walls squeezing around his fingers. His cock was strained against his pants, desperate to enter her after the amount of time he had ignored his desires. 

He pulled his underwear off and pushed into her before she had come down from her high, resulting in nails in his back and a sharp gasp from Jo. The blindfold made his actions all the more surprising, feeling his fingers tweaking her nipple and his lips kissing her neck while he thrust into her for a second time. 

He let out a low moan when he was fully inside her and whispered out 'fuck, I'm not going to last long.' before thrusting hard and cursing under his breath. 

She didn't mind. This was the feeling she had so badly wanted for months and they had the whole day to make up for it. Besides, the fact that her body had such an effect on him was a compliment. His moans and curses as he fucked her were hot and this was the best she had felt in months, her hands tracing his back. 

She gripped his back when he started to lose control, his hands holding onto her hips while he fucked into her hard. She could hear the bed slamming back against the wall and was glad that the wind outside would drown out their moans. This was how they used to fuck when they first met, and one of the main reasons they could not live in an apartment building. 

Eventually, she felt his lips against hers, kissing her softly and contrasting the rough pace he took on the rest of her body. He lifted his head slightly, and moaned against her lips before crying out 'I'm gonna cum'. He sounded wrecked, his voice tight and strained. She felt the blindfold being pulled away from her eyes as he finally let himself go, pumping into her a few times before collapsing onto his arms, their bodies closer than ever. 

'I'm sorry for neglecting you.' he said once he regained his ability to talk. 

'Don't worry, Alex. Just make it up to me with lots of hot, hot sex today.' she responded, laughing when he glanced down at her with an exhausted look on his face. He pulled out of her and moved to the side, pulling her on top of him. 

'Fine, but you'll be tapping out before I do on the next round.' 


End file.
